Exemplars
Exemplars are races of outsiders (beings from the outer planes) who exemplify and embody some Abstract concept, or a position on the Law/Chaos and/or Good/Evil Axis. They exist both to perform the duties for which they were created which keep the natural world in balance, and to act as intercessors between the mortal races and higher concept such as Law or Nature. Paragons are Divinely enhanced Immortal members of the various races (both the mortal races on the material world, and the exemplar races mentioned above) They are extremely powerful in comparison to a normal member of their race, Paragons of usually mortal races are still some of the most powerful beings in the world, and exemplar paragons are more powerful still. The Exemplar Paragons take the role of Deities in this campaign setting, specific personifications of concepts forces or ideals. People do not so much “worship” the paragons, as seek to emulate them, or to serve by acting in accordance with the goals of your paragon. The “Mortal Paragons” could perhaps be more closely likened to demigods or Great Culture heroes. the Mortal Paragon's duties are to look after the endeavours of their People and shepherd them, and as a result many still follow them in the same way as one would follow gods in a different campaign setting. Although the Exemplar Paragons have much greater physical power than do the Mortal Paragons, in many Ways the Mortal Paragons have more power to influence the world directly, For while the Exemplar Paragons are unable to journey to the Prime Material Plane, The Mortal Paragons live on the world with the races they lead, Usually in positions of highest authority. They therefore have far greater direct control over the world at large, though even they tend mostly to favour the use of followers, champions and Proxies, for If one Racial Paragon becomes to active in the affairs of the world, The Paragons of other races may move to intervene, and the cost of such events can be monumental (both to the Paragons themselves and to the races they represent) ='List of Exemplar races & their Paragons'= 'Alignment based Exemplar Races' 'Angels – Lawful' Good Paragons – Archangels Angels are Creatures of Fundamental Law and good tasked With the protection of both the Celestia, The Holy Mountain, where they reside, and the mortal plane from attacks from without. The First angels were Originally part of the host of Axiomites responsible for the creation of the world. After the creation of the world, the role of the Axiomites shifted to one of preservation and maintenance, and at this time a portion of the Axiomites of creation became the first angels (as their counterparts among the Axiomites of destruction became the first devils). However now many, if not a majority, of angels are created from the souls of lawful good creatures after their death and ascension to the heavens. Not all souls that go to Celestia eventually become angels. For a time all heaven bound souls receive a just reward for their lives spent in good and lawful endeavours, living in an paradise of goodness and law where suffering and evil cannot exist. It is up to the soul itself how long it remains in this heavenly reward, but after a time many souls find that even a perfect existence begins to grow stale, and at this point, the soul may either go to be reborn upon the mortal world to live another life and gain more experiences, or it may begin the process of perfecting itself in the search for divine enlightenment. Those who succeed become newly created angels. 'Guardinals – 'Neutral Good Paragons – The Companions of Talisid Guardinals are beings of pure good, untroubled by the question of law or chaos. The are native to the rolling plains of Elysium, which surrounds the Holy mountain of Celestia. The Guardinals are staunch opponents of evil wherever it is found. If Left untroubled on their home plane, Guardinals are as peaceful as Elysium itself, roaming it's magnificent landscapes in small bands of companions. When evil threatens their home however, the Guardinals are as fierce a force as any angel and numerous Guardinals leave Elysium on righteous crusades to fight evil on the Material Plane or other realms. They combine the features of handsome noble humans and equally noble animals. Individuals vary in the degree to which the animal features dominate some Cervidals, for example, look like satyrs, while others seem almost human except for the curling horns on their heads. 'Azata – Chaotic Good' Paragons – Court of Stars 'Axiomites – Lawful Neutral' Paragons – The Monad 'Aeons – True Neutral' Paragons - ' 'Proteans – Chaotic Neutral Paragons – The Primordials ' 'Devils – Lawful Evil Paragons – Archdevils Like their good aligned counterparts the angels, Devils are creatures of pure law given form, however they are motivated by selfish desires and represent the rigidly structured tyranny of Hell, their home plane. Originally tasked with the destruction of the forces of chaos (specifically the Qlippoth and later demons) and the protection of the works of their counterparts among the creative Axiomites, tasks they still perform to this day, since the advent of mortal life they have also taken on the role of punishment of those souls who transgress against the laws of heaven. However it is in the nature of all devils to use the power of the law, wielding contracts like weapons, to subvert things to their own ends. Within the clauses of the agreement undertaken by the angels and devils allowed the devils to draw divine power from the suffering inflicted upon evil souls upon death, that their source of power might be wholly separate from that of the forces of heaven. While initially this seemed reasonable to the archangels, they were dismayed when they realised that the forces of hell now subverted this agreement by actively tempting and corrupting mortals towards evil, that they might have greater resources and power with which to fight the blood war (the eternal conflict between the Devils of Hell and the Demons of the Abyss). To the dismay of Illys however, Asmodeus is as lawful as her, and wickedly cunning, and the actions of the devils is entirely in keeping with the law, So the forces of heaven are powerless to stop this facet of the infernal economy, save by striving to lead mortals away from evil actions. 'Nephilim – Neutral Evil' Paragons – Horsemen of the Apocalypse 'Demons – Chaotic Evil' Paragons – Demon Lords 'Qllipoth – Chaotic Evil' Paragons – The Great Old Ones Non Alignment Based Exemplar races 'The Fey – guardians of the natural world' Paragons - The Feylords the Fey are neither inherently good nor inherently evil. From a mortal perspective, their viewpoint could be best described as “alien” in that it is entirely detached from the way mortals see reality. They have very different desires and goals, and may act on these with little regard for those inconvenienced by their actions. Though the Fey can be fast friends to those who succeed in the difficult task of befriending one, it is often considered risky to draw the attention of the Fey, as they are easily offended, and have a tendency to punish those who draw their Ire. Divided into a number of courts such as the court of the sun, court of the moon, court of stars, court of the noble heart 'The Psychopomps – The guides of the Dead' Paragons – The Lords of Hereafter 'Inevitables – Created by the Axiomites To Enforce the Divine Law' Paragon – The Arbiter 'the Djinn – Lords of the elemental planes' Paragons – The Elemental Sultans 'The Shining ones – wardens of the positive energy plane' 'The Shadow lords – wardens of the negative energy plane'